The Children
by Kitten1318
Summary: 9 children appear from a different reality, ds and jj is mentioned sj and dj later tealcishta jonasother. please review!
1. Chapter 1

"oh my gosh where are we?" Jacqueline Dani (Jackie) Jackson asked looking around. A few seconds ago, she and her friends had been talking to J.D and Daniel Jonathon (Danny) parents, Daniel and Samantha Jackson, the next thing they knew, they were outside a little restaurant. "I don't know. but that was kinda like an Asgard beam." Kai Samuel Quinn said and his brother Tony Jack (T.J) nodded in agreement. "is everyone okay though?" Georgie (Geo) Fraiser asked and everyone nodded.

"look, this is too weird. Danny, why don't you call your dad. See if he knows what's going on?" Janice Teala (Jan) Fraiser asked Danny. "I believe this would be wise." Rick'ta said and Danny nodded, getting out his phone. He dialled his fathers number and put the phone to his ear

"hello?"

"hi dad, listen–"

"um, I think you have the wrong number."

"this is doctor Daniel Jackson isn't it?" Danny asked

"um, yes."

"then this is the right number. Listen, we were talking to you and the next thing we know, were outside this restaurant. We think it was an Asgard beaming us up, but were not sure." Danny explained and there was a silence.

"dad? Hello?"

"what's your name?"

"dad, its Danny. you know your son?"

"Listen I don't have a son and I don't know who you are" D.J frowned and looked at his sister. "J.D, he doesn't know who we are." Jackie went pale. "hang up." She hissed and he did. "I have a feeling were ether in an alternate reality, or we've travelled back in time." She said and everyone frowned. "how did we do that?" Cassandra asked and her husband, Rya'c, Rick'ta's brother, frowned.

"I don't know. but think about it. Dad doesn't know who Danny is. We were talking to him and mum a few seconds before we suddenly appear in front of a restaurant. I'm telling you, something's happened." Jackie insisted and Geo nodded. "lets get something to eat. I'm hungry. Then we can go over everything." Jan said

Did u like it? Hate it? Let me know carter13


	2. Chapter 2

"well that was weird." Daniel Jackson said as he heard the dial tone. He put it down and walked up to general Hammonds office. "come!" Daniel walked in. "general, i've just had a very weird phone called." Daniel explained what had happened. "well, what do you suppose we do doctor Jackson? We can try to find this child, or we can just forget it and say it's a prank." Daniel shook his head. "I think we should try to find this child. I mean, he sounded honest, and I think something's wrong." there was a knock on the door. "come." Samantha Carter came in.

"general, here's the report on the solar flare." She said and she gave it to the general. "sir do you think?" the general nodded, "major Carter, we need your help"

"look all i'm saying, is It makes sense." Jackie said. They where all sitting down at a table, eating and drinking. "I do believe Jakie is correct. Something has happened. I mean, it happened to our parents years ago right?" Rick'ta said andJakie flashed him a smile of thanks. "i'm just saying, how could it have happened? I mean, we were travelling through the gate or anything, we weren't even talking to little T." little T was what they called Thor, one of the Asgards. "I know, but maybe, he was transporting us all, and as we went, something went wrong, a malfunction or something." Jackie said and Danny nodded.

"so what did we? Go backwards in time, or go to a totally different reality, where non of us exists?" Jan asked and Kai, Jackie, Danny and T.J all shrugged. "we don't know. it could be anything." Jackie frowned as a 4 people came in. "oh, shit." She swore. "Cassie! What are you doing here?" Jack O'Neill asked as he came over. "oh hi. Um. Just having, you know, lunch with, um, some mates." She stuttered, taking off her ring and putting it on a different finger. "ah okay. have you seen any kids that don't belong here? I mean, any that you haven't seen before?" Cassie looked around. "nope." Jack nodded. "hey we had better been going. thanks Cass, we need that prep talk." Kai said and everyone nodded, getting up.

"com on, Ryan." Jackie said to Rya'c and they walked outside, waiting for Cass. "oh god. How did they find us?" Jan hissed and Danny shrugged. "your phone." Kai breathed and everyone's eyes went wide. "turn it off!" Geo said and Danny did. Jack, Sam, Teal'C and Daniel came out. "hey, any of you kids new around here?" Sam asked and Danny shook his head. "na. not really." Sam nodded and looked at Jackie, "you look familiar." She said and Jackie frowned. "well I don't know any of you." She said and shrugged.

Teal'C frowned "one of them are Goa'ulds." He said quietly to the others, but Jackie heard him as her phone went off. "excuse me." she said and she answered the phone. "hello?"

"J.D have they gone yet?" Cassie's voice asked.

"no mum. They haven't. no, dad isn't even. Ah uh," Jackie pretended to talk to her mum.

"ah. Their there aren't they?"

"yes mum."

"well, we need to talk."

"okay, see you soon. Love to dad." Jackie hung up.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"we've got to go home. See you around some time." Jackie said and she and the others walked away. "we never thought of that." Jackie and Danny both had a protein marker left in them from their mum, when she had been taken by a Tok'ra. "shit, their following us!" Jan said and Danny smiled. "spilt up." "no. we cant. We wont be able to meet up again." Geo said and someone grabbed Jackie by the arm. "let me go!" she yelled as who ever it was put their arm round her waist and hosted her up. "Rick'ta HELP!" she screamed as they put a hand over her mouth. "put the girl down Maybourne."Jackie heard O'Neills voise andkicked at Maybourne but he wouldn't put her down

She saw Rick'ta and Rya'c being held back by the others and Jack had his gun out, pointing at her and Maybourne, "oh and what are you going to do? Shoot us?" Rya'c and Rick'ta ripped out of the others grasp and launched themselves at Maybourne. He threw Jackie on to the floor and ran for a black car. "Jackie, are you okay?" Cassie ran over and hugged her friend. Jackie nodded."thanks guys."She hugged him and Rick'ta. "you guys want to tell us what's going on?" O'Neill asked and Jackie sighed. "you wont believe us. Perhaps we should go and sit down."

"were ether from an alter reality, or the future. Were not sure which." Danny explained as Jan wiped Jackie's cut. "I think you're all mad. There's no such thing as alter reality." Sam said and Jackie looked up at her. "there is. And I know you four have travelled back in time. You went back to 1969." She said quietly. "how," they all looked shocked and Jackie shrugged, when winced as Jan tugged her hand.

"who are you lot?" O'Neill asked and Jackie exchanged glances with Danny. "it's classified."She answered and O'Neill rolled his eyes. "just tell us. Or we'll ring you're parents." He threatened and Jackie and Jan exchanged glances. "here." they gave O'Neill different phone numbers. He first called Jackie number. Daniel's phone started ringing. Sam phone Jan number and O'Neill phone started ringing. "what the hell?"

"I cant believe they shut us in here." Jackie said and Kai put an arm round her. They were in the holding cell. "well at least they've told us the date." Kai said and Danny laughed. "and they still don't believe us." "I think we should tell them about the portal." Jan said. The portals what they called the gate. "I don't know. they might think were snakes. Well. At least me and Danny, Rick'ta and Rya'c, they probably think your our 'Jaffa'" Cassie smiled. "well, in a way they are."

The door opened. "you ready to talk?" O'Neill said and Jackie raised an eye brow. "ready to believe us yet?" she asked back and O'Neill sighed. "look, we want to tell you something." She said and O'Neill raised an eyebrow, waiting. "but, we want to say it in front of everyone." He nodded. After a few minutes, everyone was there. Hammond, Teal'C, Sam, Daniel and O'Neill.

"look, we know you don't believe us about the alternate reality, but its true. We want to explain who we are." "Jackie! what are you doing!" Danny hissed. "but you guys are going to have to move around a bit." They nodded. "O'Neill, come stand here, Carter and doctor Jackson stand here, and Teal'C stand here. right." Jackie then moved Danny over to Sam and Daniel, Jackie,Geoand Cassie over to O'Neill, Rick'ta and Rya'c over to Teal'C and Kai and T.J over to Hammond. ""general Hammond, you're going to have to stand in for Jonas." He nodded. "right. Me and Danny" she pointed at her bother. "are you're children, Sam and Daniel. Jack, Cassie and Jan are you and Janet's children, Teal'C, Rya'c and Rick'ta are you're and Ishta's children and Kai and T.J are Jonas's children." Everyone looked shocked. "what?"

"you defiantly came to a different reality." Daniel said and Jackie nodded. "I know. and we need your help getting back." She said and Sam looked at general Hammond. "let do it then."

"you said it seemed like an Asgard beam?" Sam asked Jackie andshe nodded, looking through Sam's science books. "so how old are you and the others?" I mean, I know Cassie and Rya'c are 28," Jackie picked up a book, "me Jan Geo and T.J are 16 the rest are 18." She answered and Sam nodded, jotting that down. And what are you all studying. I mean, you're all out of school aren't you?" Jackie sighed. "non of us went to school." She said and Sam frowned.

"you and the other parents wanted us to, but the joint chiefs decided it would be too, risky. I mean, me and Danny where getting Jolinars memory, Jan was getting ancient stuff in her head, Rick'ta you can understand and Kai and T.J, well, they had that thing Nerrti put in Jonas. It was a gene or something. It made them see he future or something. When we were all old enough, Thor helped us each with our own thing. Me and Danny can now recall everything about Jolinar and we have the Ancients gene, Jan and Geo can control the ancients knowledge and T.J and Kai can see the future when the want, not when it wants too, and we all know how to speak ancient, and how to write and read it." Sam's mouth dropped open and Jackie laughed. "it's funny though, I mean, i'm there and i'm talking to Danny in ancient and you don't know what were saying. only dad knows what were saying." Jackie blushed. "I mean, mum doesn't know what were saying."

Sam nodded. "I know what you meant.""hey Jackie" Kai came in and Sam smiled as the girls face lit up. "hey." "so what are you lot studying. You never told me." Jackie smiled. "well, Jan studies medical. Kai and T.J are studying science and archaeology, Rick'ta is studying to be a warrior and he is also doing medical. Danny is studying science and archaeology and has air force training and me," Kai laughed, "Jackie's studying a heck of a lot. Archaeology, science, medical, the warrior stuff, air force stuff and on top of that, she has her voice trained and were all in a band. " Kai said and Sam's mouth dropped open.

"that's a lot." Jackie nodded. "I know. but i've finished the warrior stuff. The medical, science and archaeology is still developing with every new planet you lot visit so." Jackie shrugged. "what does your initials stand for? Like T.J" Kai smiled. "Jackie'swhole name is Jacqueline Dani, Danny's whole name is Daniel Jonathon, Jan's whole name is Janice Teala, Geo stand for Georgie,mywhole names Kai Samuleand T.J stands for Tony Jack." Sam laughed. "right. So we need to," "hey Sam." Daniel came in and Jackie smiled. "hey dad. Sorry. Daniel." He smiled. "don't worry about Jackie you can call me"

J.D and Kai exchanged glances. "um, I haven't seen doctor Fraiser, yet. Can we go and see her?" Sam nodded. "I'll take you to see her now." She said and she and Daniel escorted Kai and Jackie to see. "I said I was fine dammit!" they heard Danny's voice from down the corridor. "hey Danny. what have you done now?" Jackie asked her brother as they walked in. he was sat on one of the medical bed, getting examined. "I don't know! I got told I had to come down and see Janet and the next thing I know, this nurse is trying to give me a full blown examination!" he said in ancient and Jackie frowned. "excuse me what is my brother in here for?" she asked the nurse and she frowned.

"I got told to give him the works" "well the works isn't getting him to strip down!"Jackie exclaimed and she helped her brother with his jacket. He muttered under his breath about nurses in ancient and by Daniels exclamation, he heard it too. "what's going on?" Janet and JanT came into the room. Sam and Daniel explained what was going on and Janet dismissed the nurse. "I think she liked you Danny"Jackie teased in ancient as she sat on one of the beds waiting for Janet to come and take some blood. "oh shut up," he grumbled and Jackie laughed. "hey, Jan I'd keep Danny in a tight rein if I were you! Girls will be all over him in this reality if you don't!" she called to her best friend. "why do you think were sharing the same room?" Jan asked as she came over to Jackie with out blushing. Jackie and Kai laughed harder as Danny blushed deep red.

Janet smiled as she took Danny's blood. "is she teasing you?" she asked andDanny sighed. "that's all she ever does. And she's the youngest." He said and Janet laughed. "don't worry. You'll find something. I think she ad Kai have the hots for each other." She said innocently as she left to do Jackie's blood. "were here!" T.J said as he Geo and Rick'ta came in. "maybe you should keep a tighter rein on Kai. I thought I saw a lieutenant eyeing him up earlier!" Danny called to his sister and she laughed. "I'd smack her round the face if she ever tried it on with my guy!" she called back. suddenly Jackie put her hand to her. she felt as tho some one was pushing on her chest.

"Janet, i'm not feeling too good. " Janet looked at Jackie's face and saw it was all pale. "lie down, that's it." She helped Jackie lay down on her back. "it feels as though someone is pushing on my chest" Jackiesaid and Janet frowned "can you breath okay?" she asked and she began to worry when Jackie shook her head "its difficult." She said and Janet put a mask over her nose and mouth. "Janet?" Sam and Daniel came over. "I don't know." Jackie's eyes rolled up into her head as she passed out. "let's get some blood work done and I want a cat scan." Janet said. Kai got up from his seat and everyone went over to Sam and Daniel.

"I cant explain it sir. I cant find anything wrong with her. Physically she's fine," "apart from the fact she passed out for no apparent reason." Sam cut in and Janet nodded her head. "from what i've understood from the others, Jackie hasn't passed out for no apparent reason before." She said and general Hammond nodded. "I want to know what's going on, and I want those children sent back to where they've come from." He said getting up and walking to his office. "yes sir."

like it? hate it? please review. and bear in mind this is about season 7 before Janet dies and after Jonas has left.


	4. Chapter 4

"I honestly don't know why I passed out Danny" Jackie said to her brother as she sipped some water.

"but you're feeling okay right?" he asked and she nodded.

"yeah I am. I just need to sleep." Kai popped his head round the curtain.

"hey." He came in and they hugged.

"how you feeling?" he asked and Jackie smiled.

"im feeling okay considering." She said and he sat on a chair by the bed as everyone else came in.

"you have been eating properly haven't you Jackie?" Jan asked as she looked at her friends results.

"yeah, I have," Jackie put her head against the pillows.

"I can concur. I have been with her when she's eaten." Rick'ta said and Jan nodded.

"you haven't been working to hard have you?"Jackie shook her head. "no." Janet came in.

"well everything's normal, blood works all okay." she said looking over Jan's shoulder and Jackie nodded.

"thanks. So can I go now?" she asked and Janet smiled thinking about how much she sounded like Daniel and Sam.

"I want you in over night just to make sure." Jackie's eyes rolled.

"sweet." She muttered sarcastically and Janet laughed.

"you sound like colonel O'Neill." She said.

"Danny, something's wrong and I think it has something to do with anubis." Jackie said quietly in ancient so the others couldn't hear.

"but how could it? He's in another realty and he doesn't know were here." her eyes met his.

"doesn't he?" she challenged. Danny was about to resort but Janet ordered everyone out.

"sir I think we should call Jonas. Perhaps he'll be able to help." Sam suggested as a meeting went on. Hammond nodded.

"go and do it major." He dismissed her and she went down into the control room.

"have you come up with a reason why the girl passed out?" he asked and Janet shook her head.

"no sir. But I have a feeling Jackie knows more than she's letting on. She and her brother, have been talking in ancient but every time one of the others come, they stop." Hammond's eyebrows rose.

"sir, I would like to talk to them. i'm supposed to be their father in the alternate reality, maybe they'll open up to me." Daniel said and Hammond nodded. "lets get on with it."

"that doesn't make sense!" Jackie argued

"well it does if you think about it. You went on that mission and the ancient did something to you. What ever it did, it changed you. You know it Jackie!" Danny said and she dropped her head into her hands.

"hey guys." Daniel came over and her head came out of her hands.

"hey Daniel." She said and Danny smiled.

"Janet think you know more than you're letting on." Daniel said and Jackie shrugged.

"we've got theories but nothing we want to share." Danny said andJackie played with her nails.

"maybe I can help. I was once ascended. I might know something." Daniel offered and Jackie sighed.

"okay." she said and Danny explained.

"Jackie and I went on a mission with SG1. it was a routine meet and greet. That was till the Goa'ulds showed up. They started shooting at us so we went into a little building. I don't know exactly what happened, but some monk guy came out of no where and said something about Oma Decala."

"dad decided he meant mother nature." Jackie started. "he went along with the monk."

Daniel realised they had gone to kheb. "yeah we've been there." He interrupted. "it was a place called kheb. We went there with master bray'tak. We went there for Sha're's child." Jackie nodded.

"well, we didn't know this was the place. Anyway. I leaned against the wall, waiting for everyone to finish and fell through the wall and there was an ancient. Need less to say I was surprised. She had a child by her side who must have been my age. I was 14 at the time. I remember standing up and she put her hand onto my head. Next thing I know, dad is leaning over me, trying to wake me up. we went back through the wall, and apparently the ancient had killed all the Jaffa so we went home. I had tests done, but nothing was ever proven that there was anything wrong." Jackie ended and Daniel nodded.

"I would say, Oma did something to you" Daniel said and Jackie frowned.

"but we don't know what" Daniel shrugged.

"we'll just have to keep a look out." He said Jackie yawned

"well, i'm going to go to sleep." She said and Danny kissed her cheek.

"night sis."

"night Jackie" Daniel nodded and they left. She settled down and closed her eyes.

thanks for everyone who reviewed, specially Swift-Dragon. please review.


	5. Chapter 5

"**_Jacqueline Dani." _**Jackie's eyes opened. She saw no one there.

"yeah that's me"

"**_i am here to help you" _**

"who's there?" a white light appeared in front of you and suddenly Oma decal stood in front of Jackie.

"um. Hi?"

"**_you have come from another reality have you not?" _**she asked and Jackie nodded.

"**_you must go back. Anubis knows you are here. he will come for you._**"

"hold on. How does he know me and the others are here?" Jackie asked and Oma smiled.

"**_he sensed you_**." Jackie frowned.

"how?"

"**_all the ascended have the sense. Even you and your brother have the sense. You have ancient blood_**." Jackie nodded.

"**_butyour father is not affected as you and your brother will be. You have some of the abilities we ancient do_**." Jackie sighed. "**_you can access them. you just need help unlocking them. and you need to learn how to use them_**." Oma said.

"is that what the other Oma was doing when she touched me? was she 'unlocking' them?"Jackie asked but Oma shook her head.

"**_I know not what my other self did. But I can help you and in return, you can help your brother_**." Jackie sighed again.

"can I talk it through with the others?" she asked and Oma nodded.

"**_I will give you 24 hours_**." She said and she disappeared in a white flash. Jackie then pressed her call button. She needed to talk to her brother and Daniel.

"what do you think I should do? I mean I want to. I just need advise." Jackie asked after explaining what had happened to Danny and Daniel.

"I think you should give it a try." Daniel said and Danny nodded.

"okay. um. Oma?" she called and Oma appeared in a flash of light.

"I'll do it."Jackie said and Oma nodded.

"**_you will feel no pain." _**She said and she touched Jackie's forehead. She closed her eyes and let Oma open the locks.

Daniel and D.J watched as alook of peace came over Jackie's face. The mointers started beeping a little faster. Janet came over. "what the–"

"sh!" Daniel explained what what's going on and a few minutes later,Jackie opened her eyes. she saw Oma was smiling.

"what happened? Do you feel any different?" Danny asked his sister.

"no, no different." She said and she got out of bed.

"so, what will I be likely be able to do?" she asked and Oma smiled again.

"**_you will be able to heal yourself and others, communicate with other on a different level and move things at first. Then, when you become more powerful, you will be able to do many other things_**." She disappeared.

"well that doesn't sound so bad." she said

"you can go, I cant seem to find anything wrong with you." Janet said and Jackie grinned.

"great." She put her shoes on, grabbed her jacket and they all walked to Daniels lab.

"you need help translating this stuff?" Danny asked a few hours later and Daniel looked at him.

"you know the language?" he asked and Danny nodded.

"yeah it's a weird dialect of Babylon."Jackie said and she looked picked up the piece of artefact.

"hey. How you lot coming along? Daniel, you need to get rid of some of these rocks." Geo said and Daniel's eyebrows rose as both and Jackie said at the same time,

"there not rock, there artefacts." Jack came in to see how everyone was doing.

"space monkey you still playing with your rocks?" he asked and Daniel laughed.

"Geo came in and basically said the same thing!" he smiled.

"Jack what happened to your hand?"Danny asked. "I cut it when I fell over." He said and with out thinking, Jackie went over to him and took hold of his hand gently.

"hey!" he tried to jerk his hand back but Jackie held on tighter, not hearing him.

"Jack, don't, just let her." Daniel said and Jack sighed as she stroked a thumb over his cut. she concentrated and after a seconds the cut wasn't there anymore.

"she did it."Danny whispered as his sisters eyes opened. She frowned and looked up into the eyes of Jack O'Neill.

"thanks." He said and she nodded, looking over to her brother.

**_What happened?_** she asked and Dannysmiled. "you healed him." **_I did what?_** she asked and she looked at O'Neills hand.

"yeah you healed him." **_Are you joking?_** She asked "no i'm not."

Daniel looked confused. "um, guys."

They looked at him. "what?"

"I was just asking Danny what happened" Jackie said, looking at him like he had grown an exta head.

"Well J.D, you weren't speaking out of your mouth." He said and Jackie looked startled.

"sorry. I didn't know I could do that." she said and Daniel nodded. Suddenly Jackie heard daniel even though his lips weren't moving. **_this is amazing. if she can do this, wait till she gets all her powers. wow. does that text say all powerful?_**

Jackie shook her head and laughed. Daniel looked at her.

"you just though 'this amazing. If she can do this now, wait till she gets all her powers, wow, does that text say all powerful?'" Daniel looked at her in shock and Jack and Geo just looked confused.

"wow. Sorry Daniel I didn't even realise I was looking into your mind." She said and he nodded.

"i'm gunna go and get some sleep." She said and she scurried out of the lab.

like it? hate it? any ideas? let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

"ok was that me or did she seem freaked out?"Danny asked Daniel but before he could answer, Jack burst out, "what the hell happened?"

Danny and Daniel took it in turn telling Jack and Geowhat happened.

"Janet told the general after it happened." Daniel added, know that's what Jack would have wanted to know.

"doctor, Colonel," Hammond came in.

"sir."

"general" Daniel and Jack said at the same time. Both Geo and Danny didn't know what to say, as even though they knew him as uncle George, he didn't know them.

"i'm afraid I have some bad news. Certain partys are requsting–" the general stopped himself when he realised who else was in the room.

"um, Geo do you want to go find the others?" Danny asked uncomfortably. After they left, Hammond sighed.

"sir?"

"as I was saying, certain partys are requesting to have the children for study." Daniel looked at both Hammond and Jack in horror.

"sir, you cant," Daniel stuttered as Jack burst out "now wait a damn minute sir" the general held up.

"im not going to let them, doctor Jackson, both the president and I both agree, that it would be wrong for children of that age to be put under such tests." he said and both Jack and Daniel sighed.

"how is Jackie coming along?" the general asked

"well,she healed my hand sir" Jack said, holding up his hand and the general looked amazed.

"and she heard my thoughts and she spoke to her brother with her mind." daniel added and the general shook his head.

"is she any threat?" he asked and daniel shook his head.

"i dont believe so sir." little did they know, Both Geo and Danny where listening at the door.

i know its short but i need help. can anyone give me ideas? thanks. please review! lol


	7. Chapter 7

"they wanna WHAT?" Jan exclaimed. She and the other children where sitting in the commissary eating jello. Danny was eating blue, Geo and Janwere eating red, Rick'ta was eating cake and both Kai and T.J were eating yoghurt.

"Shh I know! took all of my will power not to go in there believe me, but guys. We know that sg1 and Hammond , don't want us going to the others that wanna do stuff to us" Geo whispered and Danny nodded.

"that's right. You should have heard Daniel and Jacks voices. They were discussed."

"are you sure they don't want us for experiments?" T.J asked and everyone looked at him.

"I mean come on. Suddenly children from another reality suddenly show up, with knowledge they've only dreamed about? Come on. We don't even know if their anything like our family's." he said.

Suddenly alarms started going off and a voice asked for sg1 to go to the control room. Automatically, the children stood up and ran to the control room, there escorts following them.

Jackiesat on her bed in the SGC, her legs were crossed, eyes closed and she was trying to concentrate. Suddenly she felt a weird sensation and she looked down and saw she was floating in the air. "oh my gosh!" she muttered, feelingtotally and utterly relaxed. Suddenly alarms where going off and a voice asking for sg1 to go to the control room. her concentration broke, she fell with a thump on the bed. She lay there for a few seconds then got up and shot to the control room.

"what in gods names are you doing here?" general Hammond asked and Danny shrugged.

"sorry sir. Old habits are hard to break."Jackie came running in and she stopped when she saw the others.

"opps?" she asked and they grinned. "were receiving an IDC. It's the kelownes sir." Sergeant Davis said

"open the iris. Kids" he turned to the group of children. "we really don't need you in here. can you go up to the briefing room please?" they nodded and just as a figure came through the worm hole, the children walked upstairs to the briefing room.

"I bet that was dad." T.J said as they all sat down at the far end of the table and Geo glared at him.

"T.J, he may be exactly like your dad, but you have to remember, he's not really your dad." Jackie said quietly and he nodded.

"I know." he said and Jackie smiled. "you'll never guess what I was doing." She said and in ancient she told them what had happened.

"oh my god." Danny said and Jackie shrugged.

"I know."

"do you think you could do it again?" Jan asked andJackie shrugged.

"I have no idea. Maybe. i was kinda doing kel'no'reem. Like you taught us Rick'ta." Jackie said and Rick'ta nodded but looked confused.

They heard foot steps on the stairs and when they saw the general, sg1 and Jonas Quinn, Danny, Jackie, Jan and Geo all stood up and too attention. Both Jonas and general looked confused.

"sir, their in the military."Sam said softly.

"stand down people." Hammond said and they all sat down.

like it? hate it? think it needs something else? let me know. im planning something with anubis for the next one. (something to keep you wondering lol)


	8. Chapter 8

"it is done. The help you need is on earth." A lone figure stood by Thor on the Daniel Jackson.

"what is it?" Thor asked and the figure sighed.

"it is a group of children from a different reality they have been born with ancient knowledge and I know that one of the ancients has helped one of the children. They have the information you need to beat your enemy. I do not have long, before the others know where I am." Thor nodded.

"thank you old friend. This will hopefully mean the end of the Replicators for all of us." He said. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the figure disappeared.

Thor walked to the control panel. He started up his ship. There was a flash of light and a small figure disappeared from round the corner as the ship jumped into hyperspace.

"so there is children who posses ancient knowledge on earth?" Loki said and he started his ship and started the journey to earth.

I know this is short people. Bear with me. as well as doing this I have work for college I need to do as well. I'll get chapters on as soon as possible


	9. sorry guys!

hey everyone

i swore i would never do this but oh well.

im afraid people, i have writers black! tears fall i know, i know, sad. lol. i have ideas and everything, but i cant put it into a story. in the mean time though people, please keep reviewing and tellig me what you want in the story. i'll try and get as many ideas in as possible. and i also have a complaint. if you dont like the story, then dont read it. iv had one or two reviews that have complained about the pairings. i know, (in thisreality) sam and daniel wont get together, i just though in SOME reality they might have.

thanks guys

sami-lou AKA carter13


End file.
